Last Lavender
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Di kala semua orang menjauhimu, dan tak ada satupun yang mau mendengarmu, ingat aku. Aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang berada di sisimu, menjagamu, dan menyayangimu..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Attention : OOC, AU, Typos**

**Last Lavender**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam terlihat meletakkan sebuah buket bunga Lavender di atas sebuah gundukan tanah. Sebuah senyum letih terukir di wajahnya yang masih belia.

"Ibu.. Sudah hampir sebulan, ayah menemani ibu di sana. Apa kabar ayah, bu? Bagaimana dengan ibu? Apa kalian merindukan ku?" tanyanya pilu. Gadis itu hampir saja menitikkan air matanya saat seseorang menghampirinya.

"Nona, nona baik-baik saja?" tanya pria berambut abu-abu itu dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Kakashi-san, sudah aku bilang, panggil aku Hinata saja. Kau sudah seperti ayah kedua ku sendiri, jadi jangan merasa sungkan hanya karena kau merasa bahwa kau hanyalah kaki tangan ayah selama ini." ujarnya panjang lebar seraya tersenyum lembut kepada pria yang sekarang balas menatapnya itu.

"Benar kan ayah, pasti ayah juga akan berkata seperti itu kepada Kakashi-san kan?" gadis itu sekarang ganti bertanya kepada gundukan tanah di samping gundukan milik ibunya. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu sekarang menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang terasa mulai berdesakan keluar. "Ah, langit hari ini sungguh indah. Apakah ayah dan ibu bisa melihatnya?"

Kakashi hanya mampu terdiam menyaksikan kesedihan nona kecilnya. Baginya, yang sudah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun di keluarga Hyuuga, tidak apa sekali-sekali jika nona nya itu menangis. Sayang, nona kecilnya itu selalu saja menyimpan semua kesedihannya sendiri.

"Nona.."

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, menahan Kakashi untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum begitu lembut. Ia lalu berdiri, mengebaskan debu di rok berwarna lavender nya sembari berkata, "Kakashi-san belum makan kan? Aku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, aku tak mau Kakashi-san jatuh sa-"

Baru saja kaki gadis itu melangkah sekali, seolah kehilangan keseimbangannya, gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"NONA!"

Tak sampai sedetik, Kakashi segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan menangkap tubuhnya tepat sebelum gadis itu terjatuh ke tanah. Mata kedua gadis itu terpejam, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya setetes air bening dari mata yang kini tertutup itu.

Kakashi menelan ludahnya. Pria itu menatap nona kecilnya dengan sedih. Kasihan sekali nona Hinata, baru setahun yang lalu ia kehilangan ibunya, sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya pun harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Kakashi menghela napas. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, pria itu segera menggendong nona kecilnya ke dalam mobil, dan melajukan mobil ke suatu tempat yang sudah ratusan kali membuat nonanya harus diam-diam menangis di sana.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Aku mendengar sebuah suara. Seperti tetesan air yang terus menetes berulang-ulang.

Tes.. Tes..

Aku berusaha membuka mata ku, kemudian mengerjapkannya. Sesaat, pandangan ku bertemu dengan sesuatu yang berwarna kekuningan dan silau. Kali ini aku berusaha mengangkat tangan ku, hendak menutupi cahaya yang menyilaukan itu, namun tangan ku tertahan oleh sesuatu. Selang infus.

Aku menahan nafas ku. Ternyata asal suara itu berasal dari tetesan cairan berwarna pink bening yang sekarang mengalir di tubuh ku. Ketika cahaya itu lamat-lamat berganti dengan dinding-dinding berwarna putih, aku tercekat. Apakah.. Aku pingsan lagi?

Aku merasa kepalaku begitu pusing dan tenggorokan ku kering. Perlahan, aku menengok ke segala arah, dan benar saja, Kakashi-san berada di kursi pojok. Tertidur dengan majalah icha-icha paradise menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ck. Kakashi-san, padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya membuang seluruh majalah itu.

Terdengar suara 'krookk krookk' yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kasihan, pasti Kakashi-san kecapaian karena menjagai ku yang entah berapa lama tertidur.

Akhirnya aku memilih berusaha mengambil sendiri gelas berisi air putih yang sudah aku hafal betul letaknya. Aku meneguknya sebentar, kemudian merasa lega saat cairan berwarna bening itu melewati kerongkongan ku.

Setelah merasa baikan, pelan-pelan aku mulai mencabut jarum infus yang menusuk punggung tangan ku. Aku memejamkan mata ku kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan rasa perih yang mulai menjalar di sana.

Kini aku menarik selimut yang tadi membungkus ku, lumayan, selimut ini cukup tebal. Pasti cukup juga untuk menghangatkan tubuh Kakashi.

Aku mendekap selimut itu kuat-kuat, sambil berjalan perlahan menuju kursi tempat Kakashi tertidur. Srrttt! Cepat-cepat aku meraih gagang pintu kamar saat tubuhku terasa oleng. Aku merasa nafasku mulai memburu, namun aku tak mau tahu. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan tubuh payah ku ini.

Setelah berhasil sampai di depan Kakashi, tiba-tiba pria itu melayangkan tamparannya ke arah kaki nya. Plaaakkkk! Aku mengelus dada ku. Hampir saja tamparan itu melukai pipi ku. Aku meringis.

Namun, karena aktifitas itu, majalah icha-icha paradise yang menutupi wajah Kakashi terjatuh. Membuatnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara debuman yang cukup keras. Aku mengernyit sebentar.

Dengan perlahan aku mulai melebarkan selimut agar tubuh Kakashi dapat terlindungi semua dari dinginnya udara malam. Setelah itu, aku membungkuk, berusaha mengambil majalah milik Kakashi. "Baiklah, kali ini saja, aku tidak akan membuang.."

Ucapan ku tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat sebuah surat terselip di antara halaman majalah itu. Jantung ku terasa berpacu. Surat apa itu?

Aku meraih amplop yang sudah kumal itu, tanda sudah di baca berkali-kali oleh Kakashi, dan setelah membaca tulisan 'Kepada : Wali Keluarga Hyuuga', kedua bola mata ku seakan membulat seutuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku mulai membaca isi dari surat itu. Tanpa sadar tangan ku bergetar saat membacanya, dan tiba-tiba kertas berwarna putih itu sudah terkulai lemas di lantai. Meninggalkan ku yang kini sudah berlinang air mata.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Aku menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Pandangan ku kosong, pikiran ku melayang entah kemana.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan rambut ku. Membuat tubuh ku seketika menggigil kedinginan. Ah, salah ku, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan kamar.

Aku berbelok ke arah kanan, saat itu, ruang tunggu telah sepi. Hanya ada seorang pria yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Hidungnya memerah, serasi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna jingga. Sesekali, pria itu sesungukan. Ah, apakah kekasihnya sedang sakit, dan dia menungguinya? Baiknya..

Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah keluar rumah. Yang aku tahu hanya 2 tempat saja, rumah dan rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu, mana yang lebih baik dari keduanya. Kekasih? Mana aku punya. Cinta? Apa itu nama makanan? Merasakannya saja tak pernah.

Aku tertawa getir.

Sesekali, aku menggosok-gosokkan tangan ku, kemudian meniup-niupnya. Fiuh.. Fiuh..

Sekarang mata ku kembali menatap pria berambut oranye itu. Pasti pria itu kedinginan. Tanpa sadar aku merasa kasihan. Aku menatap tubuh ku, hanya sehelai sweater kuning tipis yang melekat di sana.

Aku menimbang-nimbang sebentar, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya pria ini lebih membutuhkannya.

Sambil melepas sweater milikku, yang sebenarnya di design khusus oleh ibuku untuk ulang tahun ke 15 ku, aku mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Semakin lama aku melangkah, semakin jelas pula rintihan suara yang dapat aku dengar. Aku mencoba berjalan lebih dekat, bermaksud untuk memahami kata-kata yang di ucapkannya.

"Akura.." gumamnya.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Akura? Nama yang aneh. Apakah itu nama kekasihnya?

"Sakura.." gumamnya lagi, kali ini kedua tangannya semakin memperdalam pelukan pada tubuhnya. Sesaat, aku seolah bisa melihat kerlip air mata di sudut matanya.

Aku menggigit bibir ku erat-erat. Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku bisa merinding hanya karena mendengar ucapan pria ini? Kenapa, aku merasa bahwa pria ini menanggung sesuatu yang sangat berat?

Merasa bahwa tubuh ku akan tumbang sebentar lagi, dengan cepat aku menyelimuti pria itu dengan sweater ku.

Setelah itu, aku membalik badanku. Berusaha pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu dengan sisa nafasku yang mulai terputus.

Setetes air bening melintas di pipi ku.

Tuhan, siapapun pria tadi, semoga pria itu bahagia..

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

"Nona, ayo di makan dulu buburnya." bujuk Kakashi sambil menatapku dengan tatapan memelas.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak mau!" ucapku tegas sambil membuang pandangan ku ke arah lain.

"Nona.."

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menyuruhnya berhenti berbicara, kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan yang pilu. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan isi surat itu kepadaku, Kakashi-san? Kau tahu, aku sangat mempercayaimu.." Aku tersenyum pedih.

Tubuh Kakashi seketika menegang, lalu pria itu menatapku dengan cemas. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa berkata, "Surat apa nona?.." tanyanya panik.

Perkataan ku selanjutnya membuatnya bungkam. "Kemarin, yang Kakashi-san selipkan di majalah icha-icha paradise." lanjut ku datar. Sedatar telur gulung yang berdiri manis di samping piring bubur ku.

Benar saja, pria itu hanya bisa terdiam. Kaku, serasa baru saja ketahuan mencuri sebuah mangga. "Baiklah, tapi nona.."

"Cukup, Kakashi-san. Aku sudah bilang, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti ayahku sendiri. Kau, keluarga ku. Jadi jangan pernah merahasiakan sesuatu pada ku, karena aku sangat mempercayaimu!" ucapku dengan sorot mata terluka. Sungguh, aku tahu Kakashi ingin melindungi ku. Tapi, aku tidak mau hanya duduk manis dan membiarkan Kakashi kerepotan karenanya. Ini sungguh menyebalkan!

Tatapan pria itu melunak, ia akhirnya menunduk. "Maaf, Hinata.." ucapnya pelan.

"Aku mau sekolah." ucapku yakin. Mendengar ucapanku barusan, Kakashi langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada ku. Bola matanya seakan ingin keluar mendengar permintaanku. "Maksud nona?"

"Aku mau sekolah. Jangan carikan aku guru private lagi, aku takkan keluar kamar jika kau melakukan hal itu. Mulai sekarang, aku ingin bersekolah di sekolah, seperti waktu aku kecil dulu. Catat itu Kakashi-san. Aku tidak ingin di bedakan lagi." tegasku. Jelas dan padat.

"Tapi, nona, bagaimana kalau kondisi nona-"

"Kakashi-san. Kau tidak baca isi surat itu? Aku harus melakukan hal ini! Aku, tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mengusik keluarga ku. Tidak akan pernah!" Kakashi menatapku yang ku balas dengan tatapan yang berapi-api. Ia seolah ingin aku menghentikan ide gila ku. Ya, inilah cara ku. Inilah yang harus aku lakukan. Demi ayah dan ibu, demi Kakashi, dan demi diri ku.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

To be continue..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Attention : OOC, AU, Typos**

**Last Lavender**

**Chapter 2**

Sret.. Sret.. Sret..

Gerakan sisir berwarna ungu lembut terus berulang-ulang menyusuri rambut hitamnya. Rambutnya panjang, tapi tidak bergelombang. Lurus, alami.

Gadis itu terus melakukannya sambil menatap cermin di hadapannya. Di sana, ia dapat melihat seorang gadis sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Gadis dengan bola mata berwarna indigo.

Senyum gadis itu terlihat tegar, walau dalam hati ia merasa hancur.

Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang kini sebatang kara. Ibunya, Suzu Hyuuga, meninggal karena penyakit Leukimia. Sedangkan ayahnya, meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Meninggalkan gadis berumur 17 tahun itu sendirian, bersama kaki tangan ayahnya, Kakashi.

Gadis itu menyentuh bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Seketika memori-memori yang selalu di rindukannya terputar kembali. Saat ayah dan ibunya masih ada, saat ia masih bisa merasakan peluk dan cium dari keduanya.

Ayah dan ibunya memang berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada. Mereka berdua adalah chef internasional. Ibunya, adalah chef pastry, atau chef yang biasanya membuat kue-kue. Sedangkan ayahnya adalah chef yang membuat makanan. Mulai dari makanan timur sampai barat, semua selalu enak bila di masak oleh ayahnya. Tak ayal lagi, restoran milik mereka semakin bercabang ke mana-mana.

Gadis berpunggung rapuh itu tersenyum pedih. Sekarang, tanpa kedua orangtuanya, ia harus berusaha keras untuk bisa menjadi seperti mereka. Dan hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah, sekolah, melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ia tak mau lagi di ajar guru private. Kini, ia tidak ingin lagi di lindungi. Ia tahu fisiknya memang lemah, namun ia tidak mau di anggap lemah.

Ia hanya ingat ia pernah bersekolah sewaktu ia berumur 5 tahun. Sewaktu itu, ia selalu saja di jauhi karena semua guru-guru sangat menyayanginya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu, alasan dari rasa sayang guru-guru itu adalah karena fisiknya yang lemah, sehingga merasa bahwa gadis kecil seperti dirinya patut di jaga.

Ia juga ingat, waktu ia kecil, ia sempat bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu baik sekali. Ia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa padanya. Laki-laki itu selalu membelanya, dan melindunginya. Persis seperti prajurit yang menjagai putrinya.

Gadis itu tertawa mengingatnya. Ia sudah lupa, siapa nama dari laki-laki kecil itu. Yang pasti, gadis itu berharap semoga Tuhan selalu melindunginya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..!

Gadis itu menengok saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Pasti Kakashi.

"Nona, ayo kita sarapan dulu." ujarnya.

Mata gadis itu kini melirik jam yang tergantung di dindingnya. Ah, Kakashi benar. Ia harus sarapan sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar Kakashi-san, aku akan keluar." jawabnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara derap kaki milik Kakashi terdengar menjauh. Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis berambut hitam itu mulai memoleskan bedak tipis di atas kulit putihnya.

"Aku tak mau Kakashi-san melihat wajahku yang sembab.." lirihnya.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

SMA Konohagakure. Itulah nama SMA yang akan menjadi tempat ku menimba ilmu nanti. Aku memang belum sempat pergi ke sana, namun aku tetap senang. Perasaan senang itu sepertinya meluap-luap. Hingga tanpa sadar aku terus saja tersenyum di dalam perjalanan. Dan sepertinya Kakashi menyadarinya.

Pria itu lalu berdeham, "Ehm, nona sedang bahagia ya?" tanyanya sambil sesekali melirikku dari spion mobil.

Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya. Aku sangattt bahagia. Akhirnya, selain rumah dan rumah sakit, aku bisa juga bersekolah.." ucap ku sendu.

Mata ku kini mulai mengawasi jalanan di luar mobil. Ada beberapa pedagang asongan yang melintas, juga beberapa pengamen. "Kakashi-san? Apa aku akan mendapatkan teman?" gumamku.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum. "Jika ada yang menyakiti nona, akulah yang pertama kali akan memukulnya. Akan aku cakar wajahnya, lalu aku patahkan tulangnya, lalu-"

"Hahaha.. Kakashi-san, kau berbicara seperti ingin membunuh orang saja. Hei, sudah. Bisa-bisa tidak akan ada yang mau berteman dengan ku kalau mendengar kau berkata seperti itu. Hahaha.." Aku tergelak.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Lalu, seolah teringat sesuatu, pria itu bertanya, "Oh ya nona, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat sweater kesayangan nona. Apakah sweater nona hilang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, tawa ku perlahan mulai mereda. Ah, sweater itu ya, sweater yang sudah aku berikan kepada seorang pria berambut jingga. Tanpa sadar aku mulai mengingatnya.

Apakah.. Ia baik-baik saja?..

"Nona?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Ternyata aku melamun, sampai-sampai belum menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi tadi.

Aku hanya menatap ke luar jendela, sambil berkata, "Sweater itu sedang menjaga seseorang, Kakashi-san.."

Dan aku pun tersenyum lembut.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

"Maju tak gentar.. Membela yang benarr.."

Irama koor yang terdengar cukup 'membahana' itu berasal dari gedung di lantai tiga.

Ternyata di SMA Konohagakure, setiap hari senin adalah hari wajib di mana setiap siswa HARUS membawa topi dan kelengkapan seragam untuk mengikuti upacara.

"Pak, hari ini ada upacara ya? Kalau saya boleh tahu, ruang kelas murid di arah mana ya? Sama kalau mau ke lapangan atas itu lewat mana?" tanya ku pada seorang satpam yang sedang berjaga di samping pintu sekolah.

Pria yang sepertinya sudah memasuki awal 40an itu menatapku sebentar, kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hmm.. Nona murid baru ya? Saya belum pernah liat non sebelumnya." tanyanya ramah.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Iya pak, saya murid baru. Nama saya Hinata pak." balasku santun sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Mendengar kata 'Hinata' dari bibir ku, seketika senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya. "Ah, ternyata nona toh yang namanya Hinata. Silahkan non, non masuk ke kelas 3-1 kan? Kelasnya nggak jauh dari sini kok non, ayo saya antar."

Mendengar ucapan singkat, padat, dan jelas dari satpam itu, aku melongo. Wah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah di katakan Kakashi kepada satpam ini. Atau mungkin juga kepada 'kepala sekolah' di sini, sampai-sampai satpam ini pun mengenalinya.

Karena tidak mau membuang waktu, aku bergegas mengikutinya. Sambil berjalan, aku berusaha menikmati pemandangan yang disodorkan sekolah ini. Padahal aku sudah menyuruh Kakashi untuk mencarikan sekolah yang 'biasa' saja. Eh, apa yang barusan itu? Kolam renang? Astaga. Jadi ini kategori sekolah 'biasa' menurut Kakashi?

"Silahkan non, ini kelasnya.." ucap satpam itu lagi sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aku mengangguk. "Terimakasih ya Hoshi-san." kataku lembut.

Satpam itu terlihat bingung. "Kok nona tahu kalau nama saya Ho-"

Belum sempat satpam itu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, aku sudah beralih menunjuk-nunjuk nametag yang tersemat di dadanya. Hoshi akhirnya tertawa.

Setelah berpamitan, aku pun bergegas berjalan mencari tangga untuk naik ke lantai tiga. Aku menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Tubuh ku akan baik-baik saja kan? Semoga tangga ini tidak terlalu tinggi, doaku.

Setapak demi tapak telah ku lalui. Selama itulah aku baru menyadari, betapa aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Samar-samar aku seolah bisa mendengar tawa seorang gadis kecil. Yang berlari-larian dengan bebas dan lepas, yang akhirnya terjatuh dan menangis. Mata ku seketika berkaca-kaca. Kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa dengan orang lain selain ayah dan ibu?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menghapus pikiranku. Namun, itu tak membuatku bertambah baik. Aku merasa semakin sesak, entah karena apa. Aku mulai mencengkram pinggiran tangga kuat-kuat, aku tak ingin tiba-tiba terjatuh dan menyusahkan orang lain lagi.

Tangga terakhir berhasil ku tapaki, sekarang, aku sudah berada di lantai 3. Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, bersamaan dengan mengalunnya lagu 'Indonesia Raya' dari arah kiriku.

Baiklah, upacara ada di sana. Aku mulai melangkah, namun, tiba-tiba aku merasa kepala ku seperti di pukul oleh sesuatu.

Srrtttt!

Cepat-cepat aku mencengkram pegangan dinding, kemudian terdiam sejenak. Aku mengatur nafasku yang mulai memburu, yang membuat ku merasa semakin sesak. Aku hendak memaksakan kakiku untuk melangkah, namun yang terjadi adalah rasa mual yang mulai menyerbu ku. Aku menutup mulutku, berusaha menekan rasa mual dan pusing yang kini mulai menjadi satu.

Aku harus ke toilet sekarang juga!

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menyeret tubuh ku ke arah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'toilet'. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintunya, namun tiba-tiba seorang pria keluar dari dalamnya. Pria itu terlihat terkejut.

"Apa-apaan kau, kenapa kau masuk ke toilet pri-"

"Huueeekkk.."

Belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memuntahkan isi perutku tepattt di atas dadanya.

"Kauuuuu! Hah! Apa yang kau-"

Pria itu sudah menatapku dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh, namun sungguh, aku tak sengaja. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat, di tambah dengan panjangnya omelan yang di keluarkan pria itu.

"Menjauh.. Aku mau mun..Hueekkkkk!"

Kali ini aku berusaha menjauhkan diri ku dari dirinya, namun, isi perutku itu malah mengenai sepatu putihnya.

Kontan, pria itu terlihat shock. Begitupula dengan ku, yang mulai kehilangan kesadaranku. Rasanya, aku ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Kamuuuuuu!"

Pria itu terlihat akan memakan ku hidup-hidup, dan aku hanya mampu memasang ekspresi bersalah. Tiba-tiba kaki ku terasa begitu lemas, seolah mati rasa. Aku pun terjatuh. Bruk!

Mataku mulai terpejam, dan yang terakhir aku ingat hanya ucapan khawatir pria itu.

"Heii! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Dunia ku gelap, dan aku mulai terlelap. Ayah, ibu, apakah ini waktu ku?..

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

To be continue..


End file.
